1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arm rest for supporting the upper arm while aiming a gun so as to eliminate fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hunter encounters numerous problems in the pursuit of his game. One of these problems is the necessity of keeping a steady aim on the target until a clear shot is available. Oftentimes, the hunter must keep his aim on the target for a prolonged period of time. This causes fatigue and tiring of the upper arm.
To solve this problem of fatigue, there have been many attempts in the past to provide support to the upper arm while aiming a gun. Typical attempts include the provision of a support arm which extends from a base member attached to the waist up to a U-shaped arm receiving member. Generally, the length of the support arm can be adjusted. However, because no provision is made for locking the support arm in more than one angular relationship with the base member, the utility of these arm rests is limited by the height of the hunter.
A further problem encountered in the use of the prior arm rests is that, although the arm rests can be recessed to assist in walking, the arm rests are forced to hang downward from the waist. Because there is no give in the inclination of the arm rest, the arm rest frequently becomes entangled in brush which the hunter passes. This causes added difficulty in moving as well as creating extra noise which may chase off the desired game. Accordingly, there is a need for an arm rest which is capable of locking in a number of angular positions and one which can be recessed and carried from the waist in a position which will not cause it to be entangled in brush.